


Snow Orphan

by Kytodorevii



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eren and Levi WILL fall in love in the end, Fluff, Minor Character Death, Multi, Mute Eren Yeager, Omega Eren Yeager, Physical Abuse, Teenage Levi, There is minor ERURI in this fic, They will end up together and fuck and have babies, Why can't people read???, background eruri, since Eren is a child the beginning will be about him and his shenanigans, stop hating seriously, there will be more of it in future chapters when Eren is older, toomuch?, you don't have to read and comment bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:19:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kytodorevii/pseuds/Kytodorevii
Summary: Levi is walking home from his shitty job, but then a small child crashes into his life and turns his world upside down. He basically ends up being a sixteen year old father to some mute child, that he can't help but love and protect. He ends up dragging his best friend Hanji into this shitty mess and together they raise the stubborn boy with the bright ocean eyes.*Discontinued til further notice or hiatus I don’t know* *** WILL BE FOCUSING ON RIREN INSTEAD OF ERURI ***





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I even write this? I have others that I should be writing, but obviously my head just couldn't let me be. Hope you like! Oh and I didn't edit this or anything, I'll probably do that later.. Hopefully it's not too fucked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***Okay! So apparently I have to put in a warning because people can't seem to read **** If you come from the ERURI tag just don't go any further because you may not like this fic. Its mostly about Eren and Levi. Also this fic isn't that long yet, but there will be a lot more ERURI in the future. ****

The city was covered in snow and Levi found it utterly disgusting. He had no choice but to walk in the filth and in a bad neighborhood at that. He had no car, no money, and he lived with his abusive uncle. He was so damn poor and every damn day he blamed the mother that left him with her shitty brother so she could go be a cock slut with some rich guy. She had promised Levi to come back and did she? Well no. She acted as if she had never even birthed the teen.

 

Levi was an angry sixteen year old, who had to grow up sooner than he would have liked. Have a guy try to rape you at age twelve and kill him with a small kitchen knife. Yeah, I think you’d grow the fuck up too. Levi had jet-black hair with an undercut and silver/blue eyes, as well as a permanent frown that never seemed to go away. Life was fucking depressing. He worked at a shitty gas station by the name of Happy Trail. Who the hell even came up with that name? He also mostly wore dark colors and his uncle would always have shit to say about that. Not that he cared. He stopped giving a fuck about what the drunken uncle always had to say. Sometimes he hoped that the guy would drown in the liquor he always seemed to have in his hand, but til this day that sadly hasn’t happened.

 

With a deep sigh, Levi kept walking the shitty route he had memorized from years of travelling. Yeah, that’s right. Years. He dropped out of high school at age thirteen to get a damn job. His uncle never cared for him and Levi wasn’t about to let himself die from hunger, so he got a damn job with help from his lunatic friend Hanji. Their uncle was the one that owned the gas station and for that he owed the crazy bitch his life, not that he’d ever admit that to them.

 

It was surprising that this part of town was actually quiet. Usually there would be crazy laughter and people begging for money that he didn’t have. He didn’t understand how so many people could live like this. It was fucking snowing and there were probably a few dead from the cold. How could their government be so damn selfish and close off the homeless shelters just to save a few bucks for shit that didn’t even matter? Did they not care that a lot of the homeless were omegas? Omegas that made the fucking world thrive with life? He didn’t get it and he was certainly glad that he was an alpha. He didn’t have to worry about not being able to get a job because alpha’s were hired almost everywhere and there were only very few omega jobs. It really wasn’t fair, but Levi was just one person. What could he do about it when he was suffering from being poor as well?

 

As Levi was turning a corner, some kid ran into him and they both toppled over from the icy sidewalk. “Jesus, Kid! You have to watch where you’re goin’!” Levi snapped. His ass was now wet and he had had a terrible day at work. Why did his life suck? Levi rolled his eyes when the dumb brat didn’t speak and lifted the kid up onto his feet and then stood up himself, looking the child over. He looked skinny, like he hadn’t eaten for days. “Aye, where’s your ma?”

 

The boy still didn’t say anything and his head hung low on his shoulders but instead he pointed to an alley. “Tch. Let’s go then. I’ll take you to her, so I can be on my way,” Levi said nudging the child forward but the child didn’t budge. Instead he shook his head frantically and started to sob loudly. Levi froze and stared at the kid in shock. What the fuck was wrong with him? “Oi, Brat. I’m not playing any games, let’s go!” Levi gripped the child’s wrist and pulled him forcefully into the alley. He wasn’t just going to leave the kid out in the open. His mother was probably frantically looking for the brat as they walked over.

 

Levi glanced back the kid momentarily and noticed that he was wearing really thin dark gray sweatpants, a tattered blue snow jacket, a dark green beanie with a black pompom on the top, and he also had matching gloves, but some of his fingers were peaking out through holes, and finally torn snow boots. He had bright eyes that reminded Levi of the oceans he had seen in magazines and books. He couldn’t tell what color of hair the kid had because the kid was fucking filthy. How long has it been since he’s had a proper meal? A proper bath? Proper clothes? Levi couldn’t let the kid starve. He’d probably give the kid’s mother some money for food. Hopefully she wasn’t some druggie.

 

The boy had suddenly halted and was staring at the space in front of them. Levi couldn’t tell what he was starting at though. It was fucking snow. Was the child afraid of snow? “Kid, what the hell is it? Where’s your mother?” The kid wiped at his eyes and pointed at the pile of snow directly in front of them and Levi tched. There was nothing there! “Kid, seriously? There’s nothing there. And are you a mute? Words would be wonderful right now.”

 

When there was no response again, Levi sighed and moved forward letting go of the boy’s hand so he could dig in the snow to show the little fucker that there was nothing to be afraid of. The snow was fucking freezing and he felt like his fingers were going to fall off, but he kept digging until he kept hitting something hard. What the fuck? He began to move some of the snow gently over the hard surface and then he froze, falling back to sit on his ass to stare at the frozen woman in front of him.

 

The woman had dark brown hair and her eyes were wide open and glassy. Her arms looked as if she had been cradling someone before she had died. After a few moments of staring in shock Levi realized that this was the kid’s mother. They looked so much alike and the kid was standing next to him sobbing even louder than before. Levi felt like an asshole. He forced the fucking kid to come back to see his dead mother and she had obviously passed away with him in her arms. God! Could shit get even worse? What was he going to do with the kid now? He couldn’t leave him, especially if the kid was an omega. He’d be devoured by rogue alphas. Shit!

 

“Look, I’m taking you to my home. You can get cleaned up and I will make you some food. How does that sound?” Levi looked over at the kid, who was now wiping at his eyes, nodding in answer to Levi’s question. The kid looked over at him with so much damn hope and like Levi was some fucking hero, but he wasn’t. He couldn’t just keep the kid, he’d have to call the authorities and have the kid taken to some orphanage where a good family would hopefully adopt him.

 

Levi’s lips twitched up in a small forced smile at the kid and once he was up off the ground, he took the kid’s hand so they could walk to Kenny’s. It was only a few more blocks away.

* * *

 Once at Kenny’s, Levi sighed in exhaustion. It was a wonderful thing that Kenny’s drunken ass wasn’t home because he’d surely get his ass beat for bringing over a homeless child and he definitely didn’t want the kid to be scarred from watching something like that.

 

Levi led the kid in through the front door and shut it quietly behind them, making sure to lock it. Then he turned to the left and into his room to pick out some clothes for the kid. The clothes were too big, but they’d definitely be better than what the child was wearing now. Once the clothes were picked out, he turned to look at the child. The child stood in the middle of the room awkwardly, he had an arm wrapped around his stomach and his head hung low on his head. The sight was a sad one.

 

“Oi, Brat. I’m going to make some chicken soup. You like soup, right?”

 

The child nodded slowly and raised his head to look up at Levi. The boy looked so damn exhausted and Levi couldn’t blame him, but he’d have to make sure the child ate first.

 

“Okay, well.. While I make food, you can take a bath. You can.. Wash yourself, right?” Levi questioned, he had no clue how old this kid was or what he was and wasn’t capable of doing. If he had to guess the age though he’d say between seven and twelve.

 

The boy nodded once again, but he looked unsure and held out his hand for Levi. The teen wasn’t really sure what to make of that, but he didn’t want to upset the child so he took the kid’s hand and lead him into the bathroom.

 

The bathroom had a bathtub, a relatively large sink and a toilet. The bathroom itself was pretty small, but it was pretty easy to clean. Every time Levi cleaned, he made sure every single damn inch of the bathroom sparkled. He wouldn’t have it any other way and he expected his bathroom to stay that way.

 

“Look, you see how clean it is, right? I expect it to stay that way. Just because you’re a little kid doesn’t mean I’m going to allow you to make a mess. I hate messes, so try to be as clean as you can be, alright?” Levi told the child as he set up the bath, making sure the water was on the warmer side. Levi turned to make sure the kid understood and then he stood back up, rubbing at his lower back from being bent at an awkward position all day at work. “I have some clothes for you as well. They’re probably way too big, but they’re warm and that’s what counts, hm?”

 

The child nodded once in affirmation and then tried to unzip his coat, but the zipper wouldn’t budge and after a few more seconds of trying, he looked up at Levi with big eyes and a small pout.

 

Levi tched and grabbed some scissors from a drawer, to cut at the coat and pry it off of the child. The shirt he was wearing underneath was a fucking disgrace. The shirt was so thin that Levi could see all of the scars littering the boy’s body. Levi looked up at the small boy and he’d be lying if he didn’t think that the boy was at least cute. “Can you wash yourself?”

 

The boy tilted his head in confusion, but then he nodded slowly, motioning to his body, but then he pointed at his head and shrugged.

 

“Mmm.. So.. You can wash your body, but you can’t.. Wash your head?” It was frustrating that the child wouldn’t just say what he needed, but there was nothing Levi was able to do about it, so he just guessed at what the kid was trying to get him to understand. The boy nodded once again and Levi crossed his arms, pursing his lips in thought. “Okay, you get in the bath. Clean yourself as best as you can and I’ll come back in a few minutes to wash your hair and help you into the clothes. Does that sound alright?”

 

The boy nodded and Levi turned to grab a few towels and set them on the counter. Then he turned off the water once the tub was filled a bit over halfway. After he pointed out the body wash, Levi walked out, shutting the door quietly behind him and making his way to the kitchen to grab the ingredients he’d need for the soup he promised the boy.

 

After a few minutes, Levi had some carrots, celery, and onions chopped. He had some simple pasta boiling in a pot that was already seasoned perfectly and some chicken breasts that was cut up in bite sized pieces in the same pot. He then added the chopped up vegetables and let that boil for a little while. Once the pasta was ready, he turned off the stove and set the pasta aside with a lid covering the pot.

 

He ran back to his room and knocked on the bathroom door, to let the child know he was coming in. He found the boy in the bathtub, hugging his knees tightly, with his chin propped up over them. The kid looked like he was sleeping or about to fall asleep. “Kid, I’m going to wash your hair alright?” Levi said, as he poked at the boy’s arm to get his attention.

 

The boy nodded, half asleep. Levi sat on his knees and reached over the boy for his shampoo to squirt some onto his hand. He lathered the soap and then ran his fingers soothingly through the boy’s messy hair. He had a lot of knots and tangles, but Levi made sure not to pull on any of them and instead tried brushing them out gently. Once he was finished, he cupped some water into his right hand while his left hand made sure to cover the boy’s eyes so water wouldn’t get into them. Once the boy’s hair was cleaned, Levi admired the dark chocolate strands of his hair. They looked just like his mother’s, that thought making him frown. Poor child.

 

Levi let the water drain and he stood, grabbing a towel to wrap around the boy’s small body. He picked up the sleeping boy and carried him over to his bed with the other towels in his other hand. The boy nudged his face into the crook of the teen’s neck and mumbled something ending with _momma_. Levi tched, but allowed the boy to do as he pleased. He wasn’t hurting anyone.

 

Once the boy was laid out on his bed, Levi got to drying the boy off quickly. He admired the clean, tan skin for a moment before he began dressing the child. He dressed the boy in black sweat pants, a navy t-shirt, and dark gray hoodie, along with some black ankle socks. Everything was so big, but at least the boy looked warm.

 

He pulled the child up further onto his bed and tucked the boy in to allow him to sleep for a few more minutes, while he cleaned himself up. He felt filthy as hell and he usually took a shower once he got home anyway, but obviously he hadn’t been able to do that yet. He sighed, running his hand through his hair and picked up the dirty laundry and towels to set them in the hamper.

 

After getting some clean clothes he made his way to his bathroom, locking the door behind him, not trusting the kid to not walk in on him while he’s naked. He’s had Hanji do that a few times and after the tenth, he really knew that she had done it on purpose just to gawk at him washing himself. Fucking psycho.

* * *

 

Levi had two bowls of soup set out on the small island in the kitchen with some tea for himself and apple juice for the boy. Kids liked apple juice, right? After setting out two spoons, the raven made his way back into his room to find the boy rubbing at his eyes tiredly, looking a bit freaked out.

 

“Oi, Kid. You remember me, right?”

 

The boy jumped a little and then turned to look over at Levi. At first he looked confused, but then recognition glinted in his eyes and he nodded slowly, sucking his top lip into his mouth to pout. The boy then reached towards the teen, making grabbing motions with his small hands.

 

Levi tched and made his way to the boy to pick him up carefully. The boy immediately wrapped his legs and arms around the other teenager, if it weren’t pretty sad, the raven would probably laugh at how the boy acted like an octopus. “The soup is ready, so let’s eat because I’m pretty hungry,” Levi smiled down at the boy, when the kid’s stomach growled loudly.

 

Once at the island, Levi was sitting next to the boy, watching him eat. He held the spoon weirdly, like children do when they’re first learning how to hold utensils, but he couldn’t be judgmental, he held cups by the rim rather than the handle. The kid was also sort of messy, but he could tell that the boy took his words to heart because every little drop of soup he made onto the table, his eyes would widen and he’d wipe at the spots with his napkin.

* * *

 After two bowls of soup and half an empty cup of apple juice for the boy, Levi had the boy sit on the couch to watch some cartoons while he washed the dirty dishes and cleaned up around the kitchen.

 

Levi leaned back against the island, he felt so fucking exhausted, he had woken up at 5 am to loud music blaring outside and then had to stay up to get ready for work where he had a shitty twelve hour shift, since one of his coworkers had gotten the flu. Levi looked over at the clock and realized that it was 8:30. Shit! His uncle would be home soon.

 

Levi ran to the couch and picked up the boy quickly, startling the small child. He ran into his room and set the boy down and ran back into the living room and kitchen to make sure that there was nothing in there that could belong to the boy. After realizing that his uncle wouldn’t be able to blame him for shit, he relaxed his tense shoulders and walked back into the room to find the boy whimpering with his hands covering his face.

 

Levi shut his door and locked the three different bolts so his uncle wouldn’t be able to enter for any reason. He made his way to the boy and sighed, plopping down besides the kid. “Look, I’m sorry if I freaked you out, but I live with a shitty person and he usually beats me up for any small thing, so I can’t let him see you or know you’re here. Tomorrow, I’ll call the authorities and we’ll have shit straightened out, alright?”

 

He looked over to see the brunette’s body relax and nod. Then the kid surprised him by wrapping his arms around him and leaning his head on his chest. Levi froze for a second but then he hesitantly raised his hand to stroke the boy’s hair gently. The boy hummed in response and squeezed Levi tighter.

 

After a few more minutes of the awkward sitting position, Levi noticed that the kid had fallen asleep. He sighed and turned off the lamp on the nightstand and laid down, carefully maneuvering the boy to the other side of the bed, where he tucked him in. Levi was fucking exhausted so he lay back onto his back and pulled the blankets up since it was pretty fucking cold.

 

After almost falling asleep, he could faintly hear teeth chattering and in his half awake state, he pulled the small boy into his arms to cuddle him and give him some of his body heat. The weird thing was that the boy was fucking hot to the touch, not that Levi really minded. It actually made him relax even further and for a moment he forgot about his shitty day and how he met the kid in his arms. He could only hope that tomorrow would be a good day for the both of them because the boy had surely gone through some crazy shit and he was tired of being stuck in the same damn routine every day. With that final thought in mind, Levi managed to fall asleep with a clinging boy in his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bonding. Some abuse. Hanji.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this chapter is shit. Once again, I didn't really edit this or go through this.. Uhh.. I may sometime. If you find any mistakes or errors, please let me know and I will fix them. I wrote this entire chapter today.. Heh..

Levi woke up to fingers poking him in the face. He groaned and rolled over to get away from the fingers that wouldn’t let him sleep “Quit, Hanji. I will fucking kill you..” Levi mumbled still half asleep. When a hand came down and smacked the back of his head he turned and glared at a pouting.. boy? Wait.. what..? Oh right.. Everything that had happened yesterday came back to him.

 

“Kid.. What the fuck..? It’s early.” Levi mumbled, rubbing at his head. He turned to look at the clock and it was 5 in the fucking morning. Why had this kid woken him up? Oh god.. Levi felt something wet seeping into his pants and on the bottom half of his shirt.. “You didn’t..” Levi glared at the child, who got all teary-eyed.

 

“No.. No, it’s okay. Look.. It happens. I get it. Did you have a nightmare?” Levi asked, wiping at the kid’s face. He felt so gross and it was awful as fuck, but he wasn’t about to make some child cry over his obsessive cleanliness.

 

The boy nodded and sniffled, scooting forward to hold Levi’s hand. He stared down at it for a few seconds before looking back up at Levi, tugging on it and pointing towards where he remembered the bathroom being.

 

Levi smiled and nodded back at the boy, “Nightmares suck, man. And yeah, it would be a good idea to take a bath or we’ll smell like piss all day. I don’t know about you, but that shit is gross.” Levi poked the boy’s nose and stood up carefully pulling the child towards himself to pick him up and carry him into the bathroom. The floor was so fucking cold!

 

Levi turned the bath on to warm and headed back to his room to turn the lights on and grab all of the sheets and blankets and stick them in the hamper. Then he went to his bathroom to grab some bleach, hoping to get the pee stain out of the mattress and maybe make the smell go away as well. He wouldn’t be able to put new sheets on the mattress until that dried.

 

When Levi headed back into the bathroom, he immediately noticed that the boy had undressed and was waiting for him by the tub. Did the kid really trust him that much already? Levi knew he hadn’t been an asshole and of course he’d never touch a child, but he could never remember a time where he would get naked in front of anyone when he was a child.

 

The brunette, pointed at Levi and then pointed at the tub with a serious look on his face, making Levi snort. Did this kid really think he was going to boss Levi around and make him his bitch? “No.. You’re going to take a bath and then I will once you’re finished. I’m not getting naked in front of a little boy.”

 

Levi thought he had won because obviously he had used his _commanding_ voice, but the brunette glared at him and then began to stomp on the floor in a weird angry dance, causing Levi to look at the boy wide-eyed. What the hell was he supposed to do? The boy made a show of waving towards the tub and jerking his hand towards the raven harshly. This kid was a fucking demon! “Oh my god! Fine! Fine I will fucking bathe with you, but I’m only doing it because your tantrum will wake up my uncle. Got it? You’re not the boss here, I am!” Levi hissed, pouting slightly at the thought that a child was _actually_ bossing him around.

 

The little boy smiled and nodded once, raising his hands so Levi could place him in the tub. Levi tched and helped him in, then proceeded to take his own clothes off, leaving his boxers on and slipping into the tub, opposite the little boy.

 

The little shit had the decency to smile brightly with pearly white teeth. How did his teeth even look that clean if he was homeless? Not that Levi knew for how long the boy had been homeless.. He didn’t even know the kid’s name! All he could call him was Brat or Kid.. God, Levi was so bad at this. He didn’t even really know how to take care of a child because technically he was still one too. At least according to their state.

 

Levi mumbled curses under his breath because this fucking demon was a cute one and he hated everything, so if he thought this kid was cute.. Something was definitely wrong with him. Levi leaned back against the tub and crossed his arms, glaring at the boy in front of him, his legs were crossed since there wasn’t enough room for him to spread out in the tub, “You’re enjoying this aren’t you?”

 

The little boy also leaned back and crossed his arms, glaring as best as he could back at Levi and then nodding in answer. The boy liked Levi. He reminded him of an older brother. He was really nice and made him food. He also gave him clean clothes and he didn’t treat him like he was poop. But, he also liked having fun with Levi and making him smile. When he had first seen the older boy’s smile he had been in awe because it was truly one of the most beautiful ones he had ever seen. His mother’s was first best!

 

The thought of his mother made him frown. He knew she was gone. When he had first awoken in her arms, he thought she was sleeping, but he kept calling out for her and nudging her, but that far away look.. That’s when he knew and ran out of the alley, trying to find help. Then he ran into the nice teenager and his life became a lot better. Sure, it’s only been a day, but he doesn’t want to go anywhere. He wants to stay here with the pale boy and at least hope that he would want him to stay too.

The brunette grabbed the shampoo bottle and squirted a giant glob into his hand, he lathered it and before the teenager knew it, the little boy jumped on him and began washing his hair as best as he could. It was only fair, he had washed his hair yesterday and the kid wanted to repay him for it, even if he was making a mess and maybe tugging a bit too roughly on the thrashing teenager’s hair. Why wouldn’t he stay still? It would be a lot easier that way.

 

“What the hell?! What are you..! Hey!” Levi got some soapsuds in his eyes and began to groan in pain, cupping up clean water in his hand to wash out his eyes. Was the little kid trying to fucking kill him? Levi was sure he looked like a wet cat. Once he opened his eyes, he looked over at the boy who was looking at him with his arms crossed, almost as if saying ‘You’re way too dramatic’. “Oi, What the fuck was that? I can wash my own hair and next time ask if you can wash it first. Is that clear?”

 

The brunette rolled his eyes, but nodded at the raven’s “serious” tone. Didn’t he know that he was just helping? It’s not like he was _trying_ to shove his eyes in the shampoo! If he wouldn’t have struggled then shampoo wouldn’t have gotten into his eyes.

 

“Tch. You little shit. Don’t you know rolling your eyes is disrespectful? Now come here and let me wash your hair.. Nicely!” Levi growled, pulling the child over to him by the arm and repeating a similar process to the night before. After washing the boy’s hair he had the boy turn around so he could wash himself and had the boy do the same. Everything was going pretty well, until the loud banging at his door started up.

 

He and the boy both turned to stare at each other for a few seconds before Levi got his shit together and began to drain the tub. He picked up their dirty clothes and shoved them into his hamper. He was doing all of this while still wet and it was a fucking miracle he didn’t slip and break his neck.

 

The little boy began to tremble, not daring to move from the tub. He didn’t know who was banging, but that and the loud screaming from the other side had him freezing in fear. What was Levi going to do with him? He didn’t want to cause the teenager anymore trouble than he already had because that’s all he ever was. Trouble. His father made sure to remind him every day before he had left them.

 

“Open the fucking door, you dumb fuck!” Kenny screamed, banging on the door harder.

 

“Wait! I’m in the shower!” Levi called out, almost desperately. He just wanted him to go away. Why did he have to act up when the boy was here? He didn’t want the kid to see what was about to happen, but the only place the boy could hide would be under his bed.

 

“Open the fucking door now before I break it, you useless piece of shit!”

 

“Oh fuck off,” Levi mumbled to himself, as he put on clean boxers and sweat pants, running over to the little boy to dry him quickly, wrapping him in the towel and carrying him over beside his bed. The boy had tears running down his face and he was sniffling, wiping at his nose with his arm, as he tried holding the towel up.

 

Levi tried smiling reassuringly, rubbing the boys arms in an attempt to try and keep him somewhat warm. “Hey, it’s okay. Everything’s fine. Just.. Get under the bed, I know it probably seems scary right now, but nothing’s going to happen. I’ll be fine. You’ll be fine.” He fucking hoped. He got on his knees and lifted the sheet up, having the boy crawl in so he faced the door. The boy reached out for his hand and Levi took it, squeezing gently and then letting the little boy go.

 

Levi made his way to the door and looked towards the bed, luckily the sheet was pretty long and hid the boy very well. Levi opened the door and stood by the door, glaring at his uncle with his arms crossed over his chest, “What do you want, Kenny?”

 

“What the hell took you so long in opening the damn door, Levi? You know I don’t like waiting for your lazy ass!” Kenny spat, his drunken breath spreading over Levi’s face.

 

The raven’s nose twitched in disgust, “I was jacking off. Is that not allowed in this house anymore? But, thank fuck I came or I’m sure I’d be in a terrible mood all day.”

 

“You were jacking off? What the hell is wrong with you?” Kenny groaned, tugging on his hair in frustration. “Seriously? I had to wait for you to.. finish..?”

 

“Yup.” Levi made sure to pop the p, just to really get on Kenny’s nerves. He was already pissed off that the man had fucking scared the kid, probably pissing himself under his bed as they spoke.

 

“You’re being a little shit on purpose. Look, I don’t care if you were jacking off to your girlfriend’s tits, but I need the fucking money you owe me.”

 

“You mean boyfriend? Or have you conveniently forgotten catching Erwin shoving his dick up my ass last week? I don’t owe you shit. That is my money. You only use it for beer. Fuck off,” Levi backed away and gripped the door, trying to shut it in Kenny’s face. He wasn’t going to let Kenny take anymore of his money. He really did only use it for beer instead of paying the damn rent. He was surprised that they hadn’t been evicted yet.

 

Before Levi could shut the door, Kenny pushed the door with all of his weight, slamming it against the wall and against Levi’s arm, there was a loud crack that echoed in the room and all Levi could do was grunt in pain because his shitty uncle had surely broken something this time.

 

Levi cradled his arm against his chest and glared defiantly at his uncle, he wouldn’t break. Not anymore.

 

The man gripped Levi’s hair and slammed him backwards onto the floor, grinning at his nephew’s wheezing and coughing. He loved seeing his nephew struggle. He fucking hated the child for ruining his life. His stupid sister just had to dump him with him. He never wanted the teenager. Sometimes he wished the kid would leave and never come back.

 

Levi turned onto his side to face his bed, but his uncle must’ve thought he was going to retaliate because before he knew it, there was a kick to his stomach and he began to cough again. It was becoming hard to breathe and even harder to keep his fucking eyes open, but he wouldn’t leave the child alone. He saw the boy begin to crawl out, but he held his hand out, motioning for him to stop and go back inside. He would not let his uncle touch him. Luckily, the boy listened.  

 

“Oh, so you’re going to hit me, aren’t ya?” Kenny leaned down and gripped his nephew’s wrist, twisting it painfully until he let out a whine. Kenny let go of his wrist and tched. “What a fucking pussy.” Without another word, he walked out of his room and left the house, slamming the door behind him.

 

The little boy crawled out from under the bed and ran over to him to pet his head gently before running into the bathroom to grab something it seemed. Levi was in so much damn pain, he just wanted to fucking sleep it off or something. He couldn’t move because every small movement would cause him greater pain. He wouldn’t be surprised if his uncle broke a few ribs.

 

The little boy came back in with a first aid kit and his towel nowhere to be seen. He had tears spilling down his face and his bottom lip jutting out in a pout. The boy sat next to Levi and opened up the kit, pulling out a large bandage. He gripped the raven’s arm, making him hiss and pull it away from the boy.

 

“L-L-Lee-vi!” the boy sobbed in exasperation, before taking the teen’s hand again, a bit more gently before he began to wrap it tightly.

 

Levi was stunned, he didn’t think that the boy could speak, but he had said his name. By the time he snapped out of it, the boy had already finished bandaging his arm up and instead he had his head leaned against the teen’s thigh, looking up at Levi worriedly. Levi smiled a little and nodded, almost as if trying to reassure himself. “I’m okay. Everything’s okay.”

 

After a few agonizing minutes, Levi finally got up with some help from the little boy. He told the brunette to grab some random clothes and put them on so they could head out.

 

Once the boy was dressed, he put on a navy shirt the boy had picked out for him, as well as a jacket. When they were both decently dressed for the weather, they left the house and walked a few blocks. It was only about ten and usually it was an easy walk for Levi, but he was struggling to keep it together. He hurt everywhere and he had to hold a little boy’s hand and make sure he didn’t get lost. Everything was becoming so damn frustrating. He hated his living situation. Why couldn’t Kenny just go die somewhere? Nobody would fucking miss him.

 

After about thirty minutes they had finally arrived. Levi had the boy knock on the door many times before it was opened to a brunette around Levi’s age with large glasses and a messy ponytail. “Hanji.. I need your fucking help.” Levi gasped before he passed out on their doorstep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eren meets Hanji and Erwin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I'm honest, this chapter is kind of shitty. I just wanted to have something up. Once again, this wasn't really edited and ugh.. I don't know when I'll get the next chapter up for this. I'm just frustrating myself and trying to write for all three fics and have the updates up in a timely manner. Sorry.

Levi slowly opened his eyes and woke up to small bare feet on his chest. At first he didn’t even know what to think because if he was honest he fucking hated feet, but these were small with small little toes and he was dying inside from how cute it was.

 

Levi groaned and began to sit up, causing the little boy to scoot back and tuck his feet behind the raven-haired boy. Levi looked over at the brunette and noticed that he had a little cup full of cheerios that he was apparently snacking on. Shit. He had most definitely forgotten to feed the kid. What kind of a person was he? He had completely forgotten about the kid’s needs!

 

“Hanini! Levi!” the brunette yelled out randomly, waving a hand towards Levi frantically.

 

“What the fuck.. is going on..?” Levi asked, wiping at his eyes and only now feeling a bandage on the side of his head. Had he fucking passed out or something?

 

“Levi! Oh. I’m so glad you’re awake. Eren wouldn’t leave you! He just had to keep an eye on you. I kept telling him to come with me but he kept saying no,” Hanji smiled, running a hand over Levi’s bandage. “You took a pretty bad fall. Eren helped me carry you inside.”

 

“What? Hanji, who the fuck is Eren?” Levi asked, glaring at the crazy brunette. He didn’t have time to play guessing games with them.

 

“Uhh.. Levi, that little boy right besides you is Eren. How the hell didn’t you know his name? Do you not know how old he is then? And Levi we should really take you to the hospital.. I couldn’t do much about your arm, but I’m positive it’s broken. Your ribs I think are okay.. Maybe just bruised, but I’m no doctor.. So..” Hanji ran a hand through their hair and sighed, looking the little boy over again.

 

Levi looked over at Eren once he found out his name and the brunette ended up giving him a shy smile and waving slowly, his cheeks turning a light pink color. “No.. I don’t know his age and you know I can’t afford a hospital visit. Seriously Hanji.. Think this shit through before you give suggestions,” Levi rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, shooting a small smile at the boy.

 

“Levi don’t be a butt. I did think things through.. You know someone who can help you. You just gotta tell him.. His name starts with E and he happens to be your boyyyyfriendd,” Hanji sang the last part, walking over to Eren to boop his nose with their index finger.

 

Eren giggled and waved her off “Hanini! No!” Eren pouted for half a second before smiling and digging his chubby hand into the cup to pull out a handful of cheerios before shoving them into his small mouth.

 

“Did you hear that Levi?! I taught him how to say your name without stuttering and of course mine! Oh and he’s only seven years old! Isn’t he so cute? Where did you find him anyway? I know you have no family.. So he can’t be related to you,” Hanji squealed in excitement, poking Levi’s shoulder multiple times.

 

“Hanji! Quit!” Levi smacked her hand away with his good arm and exhaled loudly. “That’s great, but your name is not Hanini. Yes, he’s cute. I suppose.. And I’ll explain that to you later.. Just.. Please tell me you didn’t fucking call Erwin. I don’t need him coming over here and treating me like a fucking baby. You know how he gets. He’d surely try to kill Kenny. I don’t need him to ruin his life for being so stupid,” Levi sighed, leaning back against the couch to close his eyes. He was getting a terrible migraine from all of this shit.

 

“Levi.. Of course I didn’t tell Erwin. I wouldn’t do that to you, but I think you should tell him.. Your hand will never be the same if you don’t get it professionally fixed.. There’s only so much that I can do. Oh and Hanini is close enough,” Hanji waved it off, smiling over at the small boy focused on getting out more cheerios.

 

Eren had his tongue sticking out in concentration and his small hand deep inside the cup, trying to pull his hand out with a fistful of cheerios, but his hand was stuck! How was he going to get to eat the delicious honey filled crunchy things! This was so unfair. Eren began to tear up in frustration, shaking his hand still stuck inside the cup, hoping to loosen it somehow.

 

“Tch,” Levi reached over and held onto the cup. “Let the cheerios go and take your hand out,” he instructed, focusing on helping the cute little brat. Once Eren did what he was told, the cup loosened up and his hand came out. Levi held his bad hand palm up and dumped the cup of cheerios into his hand. “There. This’ll do, hmm?” Levi extended his hand over to the boy, allowing the brunette to pick at the cheerios from his hand and eat them with a wide smile on his face.

 

“Oh my god.. Levi! You guys are sooo cute! Like awwe! Levi, you could be like his big brother. Are you going to tell me how you two met?” Hanji asked, bumping Levi’s hip on the couch so he’d scoot over and so she could sit besides him. She was so curious at how he met the cute little munchkin that has been a little angel since he arrived. She was also so surprised how overprotective Eren was of Levi. Wasn’t it a bit too soon?

 

“Hanji, please tell me you have actual food.. The boy hasn’t eaten anything since I don’t know when.. I mean I fed him last night, but he’s so skinny.. Honestly, I’m hungry too.” Levi groaned into his other hand, clapping a hand over his eyes.

 

“How about… you call Erwin and tell him to bring food for all of us. Then you tell him what happened and you go to the hospital!” Hanji smiled encouragingly, shaking Levi by his shoulders to get him to listen to her. This was the right thing to do. He obviously needed help. “Also..” Hanji leaned in to whisper into Levi’s ear, “What are you going to do with Eren..?”

 

“You call that bastard and tell him that I fucking demand enough food to feed an army. Tch. Stupid bastard..” Levi grumbled before pinching his thigh in frustration. “I don’t know.. I.. We have to take him to the orphanage..”

 

“What?! NO! You can’t do that!” Hanji jumped up, shouting at Levi and waving her hands at Eren. “You know they don’t care! They’ll let him starve! You can’t.. I won’t let you..”

 

“Jesus fuck! Hanji, can’t you control yourself?” Levi snapped at the crazy brunette, holding onto a whimpering Eren. “I think he’s afraid of yelling. God, I don’t know.. Anything sudden freaks him out!” Levi was trying to rub at the boy’s back as best as he could with his good hand.

 

“Aw.. I’m sorry, Eren,” Hanji pouted in realization, holding out her hand to the small boy that was clinging to Levi. “I’ll just go call, Erwin..”

* * *

 

Eren cried himself to sleep on Levi, making the raven-haired teen demand blankets from Hanji. The boy was lying on his stomach on the rug in front of the couch. Levi had a cup of tea in his hand, watching the little boy’s hair move every time Eren exhaled. The boy needed a haircut and Levi would surely give him one.. once his arm was better.

 

“Wow.. So you just found him?” Hanji asked, watching Levi carefully. She had never seen her male friend actually care for anyone. Not even Erwin and that was his boyfriend.

 

“Yeah.. Ugh. I want to keep him, but you know I can’t.. All of my money goes to my shitty uncle and I can barely feed myself. How the hell am I going to feed him? Also, he needs a family.. And when I go to work, where the hell am I going to leave him?” Levi leaned back against the couch. Rolling his eyes at the whole ‘I want to keep him’, Eren wasn’t some fucking dog.

 

“Levi.. You know I’ll help you.. Erwin will too! I can give you some of my allowance and that can be for Eren’s food. Don’t even think about not accepting because I made my mind up. You’re keeping him. He trusts you and I doubt he’d accept anybody else’s care.”

 

“Hanji! I’m sixteen! I.. I can’t do it! He needs a fucking mom.. A dad..”

 

“Levi.. You’re just making excuses. Stop being a little bitch and admit that you want to keep him. Who else is going to protect him like you have? He really likes you. He even told me himself,” Hanji smirked.

 

“He can barely talk! How the hell is he telling you these things?” Levi scoffed, not believing a word the brunette said. They were just guilt tripping him.

 

“Please Levi.. Have you even tried giving him paper and pencil? He can write pretty well for his age. And all I did was ask if he really liked you and he nodded. God, Levi he was so excited. He even did this weird dance where he stuck his butt out and began to shake it,” Hanji cackled at the memory. “But anyway, why don’t you try getting your GED? Seriously.. You’re like extremely smart and you read all of my work books. Don’t even tell me you don’t..”

 

“Ugh.. Yeah, I guess I could try getting it.. I could get a better job and save up to move the hell away from Kenny,” Levi groaned, pushing Hanji off the couch once there was frantic knocking at the door.

* * *

 

“Levi! What the fuck? Why didn’t you tell me?” Erwin snapped at Levi. He was pissed. So fucking pissed that his boyfriend hadn’t had the courage to call him himself.

 

“Oh calm the fuck down, Erwin. I’m not your damn baby. Now shut up before you wake him up,” Levi groaned, crossing his good arm over his chest. He didn’t get why Erwin had to act like such a father towards him. He didn’t need his damn help.

 

“Are you kidding me? You’re fucking hurt! And you’re telling me to calm down? Who the fuck is that child anyway?” Erwin hissed, glaring daggers at his short boyfriend.

 

“Erwin, just shut the fuck up and help me get this food out. The boy has to eat.” 

* * *

 

Eren was sitting on Levi’s lap, rubbing at his eyes tiredly with a plateful of pizza in front of him.

 

A few minutes before, he had heard the big blonde guy shouting at Levi and unfortunately for the blonde guy, Eren had snuck up behind him and bit his ankle hard. How dare he yell at the nice teenager! Eren wouldn’t allow some stupid tall dude to hurt Levi in any way. Afterwards, Levi had literally burst out laughing, causing Erwin to almost choke him to death from how pissed off he was.

 

“Why can’t you sit on my lap, Levi?” Erwin asked, pouting a bit.

 

“Erwin.. Are you fucking jealous? He’s seven! You’re seventeen, fucking act like it. Damn it. You’re seriously pissing me the fuck off today.” Levi groaned, taking a bite of his plain cheese pizza.

 

“I just don’t get how this kid can do anything and you allow it, but when it’s anybody else you freak the fuck out. I’m your boyfriend and he’s just some fucking kid you found,” Erwin scoffed as he glared at the small boy, smiling up at him. He fucking hated that kid.

 

“As I said.. He’s a fucking kid! I’m not going to yell at him for not knowing any better. And Erwin Smith, watch what you fucking say. I don’t care how jealous you are, you will not say anything bad about Eren. Got it?” Levi growled at Erwin, kicking his ankle for being such a dick. Eren was a damn kid, who didn’t know better! He hated that Erwin was acting like this, especially since he could still feel the throbbing pain of his fucking arm and ribs. He really needs the hospital. Ugh.

 

Eren leaned back against Levi, patting at his thigh soothingly. He then reached over the table to grab his big slice of pizza with both of his small hands to bite off a huge bite. His mouth was literally full of pizza, so he could barely chew and had to actually swallow some pieces whole. Once he swallowed the entire piece he had in his mouth, he wiped at his mouth and looked around to make sure nobody was looking at him, before discretely reaching under the table to wipe his saucy hand all over Erwin’s tan slacks. Ooops.

 

Erwin turned to glare at Eren who was still smiling at him.. He almost looked cute, but Erwin knew that this kid was a fucking demon. He was acting all cute in front of Levi to make him seem like the crazy bastard, he actually wasn’t. God, he fucking hated children. They never liked him and frankly he just found them all so damn annoying and somehow they always ended up sticky!

 

“Levi!” Eren randomly shouted, turning in Levi’s lap to place a kiss on the teenager’s cheek, hugging him tightly around the neck and looking over at Erwin smugly. He was enjoying making the blonde suffer. It was pretty fun and he mostly thought of it as a game.

 

“Tch, Brat.” Levi shook his head at Eren’s antics, but smiled at the boy nonetheless, wrapping up the boy in a tight hug. He didn’t even realize the war going on next to him between his shitty boyfriend and the little brat. Levi just hoped they got along because he had a feeling that Erwin was going to be around a lot more and Eren would definitely be stuck with Levi.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin babysits Eren.

“Levi!” Eren groaned, rubbing at his eye with one small fist and making grabby motions with his other hand towards the teen that had just walked out of the bathroom. The brunette had woken up to an empty bed and had panicked momentarily, before quieting down and listening to the shower running. He would’ve walked in, but he knew that Levi locked the door and probably enjoyed his privacy. Eren didn’t know why the teen seemed to be obsessed with privacy. Levi always saw him when he was naked, so why couldn’t he see Levi?

 

“In a bit, Eren. I need to get ready for work, remember? I can’t really take you to work, so I’m going to have to drop you off at Erwin’s. I need you to be on your best behavior. Do you understand me? I like you a lot kid, but I am not above discipline,” Levi said as he ran a comb through his wet hair. He looked over at Eren’s bedhead and smiled to himself, before wiping it off his face. The brunette was so damn cute. It had been a week since he had taken in the boy.

 

“No! No Ew-win!” Eren pouted, crossing his arms over his chest. How dare Levi take him to that.. That brute! That stupid guy was so mean to him! He even tried kissing Levi in front of him, but Eren didn’t allow it! He had gotten in between them and pushed the blonde away with all his might. Ew-win had definitely gotten mad at him, but he could care less what that big ugly dumb-dumb thought.

 

“Eren, please.. He isn’t that bad. If you gave him a chance, you’d like him. I don’t know why you guys can’t get along,” Levi frowned at the thought, but grabbed his jacket and put it over his good arm, then he tried sticking his other arm through, but realized that the blue cast wouldn’t allow it past his hand. _Shitty piece of shit_! Levi thought to himself. “Eren, you want to help me get this on? I’d be forever grateful.”

 

Eren immediately perked up at the idea of Levi allowing him to do something! He was going to help Levi! Eren smiled brightly, going to the edge of the bed and turning around so his butt stuck out. He held onto the sheets and slowly allowed himself to slide down the bed and onto the floor. He turned and ran to Levi, hugging his leg and then grabbing the jacket and pushing it over the cast as best as he could. He thought he did a good job, especially when Levi actually smiled down at him and said thanks with that most beautiful voice he had ever heard. The only response Eren could give in return was holding his hands behind his back and blushing as he looked down at his feet. He knew he liked Levi so much. He was the bestest person Eren had ever seen!

 

“I know you usually take baths in the morning, but since I’ll be going to work early all this week, I’ll give you one in the evening. Also, I know that you just got up, but I’m running late. I’ll tell Erwin to give you something to eat, okay?” Levi picked Eren up and carried him to the bathroom so he could do his morning routine.

 

 

Unfortunately Eren was quite short for his age, so Levi actually had to pick him up so he could pee in the toilet. If not he’d surely pee all over the floor and there was no way in hell Levi would ever let something like that happen. He also had to pick him up and help him wash his hands and brush his teeth. Levi didn’t mind much, but he felt bad. How long had Eren been on the streets? Was he even healthy? Would he ever grow? Levi hoped everything was okay. He’d have to take him to get a check up soon, so he could keep himself mentally sane. All he seemed to do since he found Eren is worry.

 

Levi walked out of his room to check that his uncle was gone. Once he was sure that he was, he motioned for Eren to follow him out. Eren was wearing a small pajama set that Hanji had bought him when they went to the store. It was the only article of clothing he had that actually belonged to him. It saddened Levi, but Eren seemed so happy to have it. The pajama shirt was black with orange sleeves with a large pumpkin on the front of the shirt that had “Scary Cute!” in orange cursive writing. Then the pants were black with small pumpkins littering the fabric. He also had on a large black rain jacket and some black converse that Levi could afford. He wouldn’t allow the small child to ever be cold if he could do something about it.

 

* * *

 

“Erwin, thanks. I’ll make this up to you I promise. Take care of Eren and just.. get along, please,” Levi said, giving his boyfriend a giant hug and a kiss on the cheek.

 

“I have some ideas on how you could make up for this..” Erwin winked, laughing immediately afterwards, “I’ll take care of him and be nice.”

 

“Mr. Smith, shut the fuck up,” Levi said turning and beginning to walk away, but then stopping in thought, turning once again to face his boyfriend. “Something could be arranged, but I don’t know when.” When was the last time he and Erwin had been intimate? He couldn’t remember and that was sort of sad.

  

* * *

 

 

Levi kneeled in front of Eren who was pouting against the front door. “Eren, please.. I have to go. I wish I could stay with you too, but I really have to go. You’ll have so much fun with Erwin that I bet you’ll even forget about me,” Levi reached out to grab Eren and pull him into a tight hug. He seriously didn’t want to leave the small boy. Somehow he had gotten so attached to him and he wasn’t even sure if it was too soon for that.

 

“Leviii…” Eren whined, but reluctantly hugged back as tightly as possible. He really was going to miss his Levi and he doubted he’d ever forget him, especially when it came to Mr. Uglybrows. “M..Muh.. Misss you,” Eren stuttered out, trying his hardest to get Levi to know that he really was going to be missed. He didn’t want Levi to be sad, so he’d try. He would be the bestest kid Ew-win ever babysat!

 

“I’ll miss you too, I promise I’ll be back in a few hours, okay? Try to have fun,” Levi smiled at the way Eren tried to communicate. He really appreciated the fact that Eren was trying. “Bye, kid.”

 

Eren sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and sucked on it nervously, waving at Levi as he walked out the door. Well.. He was now alone.. with… Ew-win..

 

“Okay Eren. I have some rules,” Erwin began, looking down at the little demon. “You will not make any messes and you will behave. You will stay in the living room and I will allow you to watch some cartoons. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes. I will be in my room getting some schoolwork done. Remember do not touch anything. Do you understand?” Erwin placed his hands on his hips and cocked an eyebrow to let the boy know he wasn’t fucking around.

 

Eren nodded hesitantly feeling his eyes begin to water. He really wanted Levi. He didn’t like Ew-win. He walked over to the couch and sat down in the middle, waiting for Ew-win to put on some cartoons. He at least hoped they were okay. He used to watch some when his mommy and he had a TV, but since then he hadn’t really watched anything. He really liked the cartoons Levi allowed him to watch, but he also enjoyed the way the raven would cuddle up to him and when a funny part came up they’d glance at one another and laugh.

 

* * *

 

Ew-win had ended up putting on a cartoon about learning things, but Eren didn’t want to learn things. He just wanted to watch something funny. He was so bored! The brunette turned onto his stomach and slid off the couch, looking around the living room. It was time to explore.

 

Eren walked over to the kitchen and immediately perked up at the sight of those honey crunchy things Hanji had given him! He noticed though that they were up really high on a shelf and he couldn’t reach, so he did what any kid would do and started opening up drawers, making some stairs to walk on. He ended up about five feet above the ground and it was kind of scary, but as long as he didn’t fall he’d be okay.

 

Eren stood onto his tippy toes with his tongue stuck out in between his lips. He was almost there! He only needed to be an inch taller to reach. The boy could feel the drawers beginning to wobble under his weight. He jumped up and reached the box, smiling at his achievement, but once he landed on the drawer, he ended up tripping and falling. He yelped really loudly because he thought he really was going to die. Somehow his clothes ended up getting caught on a handle and all he could do was dangle and watch the crunchy things fall to the floor since he ended up holding the box upside down.

 

Eren didn’t know how long he had been dangling, but he had tried loosening his clothes from the handle and nothing worked! He was stuck and he couldn’t even eat what he wanted. Eren pouted and resigned to his fate, dropping the box of cereal and pouting with his head down. He needed Levi!

  

* * *

 

 

“Eren what the hell?!” Erwin came into the kitchen after not finding Eren where he had left him. “Jesus Christ! Why didn’t you come to me and ask for Cheerios?”

 

Eren looked up to glare at Ew-win. How was he going to go find the big blonde ugly if he didn’t even know where his room was? And it’s not like the brunette knew he was going to get stuck or make a mess. He really thought he could do it. Why didn’t dumb-dumb get that?

 

“Ugh! I swear, kid…” Erwin muttered under his breath, walking over to Eren to free him and set him on the floor. He had to grab a broom and sweep up the mess and throw it all away. His maid always mopped the floors twice a day, but there was no way he’d ever allow someone to eat off the floor. In fact, if Levi found out that Erwin even thought about feeding the child something that had been on the ground, he’d surely kill him or just not have sex with him for a year and that was something Erwin was not willing to give up.

 

The blonde ended up opening a new box of Cheerios and filling up a cup to give to the boy. He sat him down on the couch once more and walked off to his room to continue the work he needed to finish.

 

* * *

 

It was now a few hours later and Eren had just awoken from a nap. He was still on the couch and he wasn’t even sure if Ew-win had checked on him or not, but he didn’t really care. He was hungry and he wanted to play. Why couldn’t that big old dumb-dumb play with him? He hated it here and he wanted to be with Hanji next time. He was sure they’d play with him.

 

Eren got up from the floor and rubbed at his eyes, looking up at the vases over the fireplace that was on the left side of the couch. There were big vase thingies that looked so pretty and he really wanted to play with one of the small ones. The small one was silver with really pretty gold swirls and it had a weird lid to it and Eren really wanted it so bad.

 

Eren looked around to see if there was anything he could stand on, but he couldn’t really see anything. So he sighed and nodded curtly. He could do this. He could totally do this. He wasn’t going to fall and he’d get what he wanted. Eren grabbed the empty cup of cheerios that was on the couch and he scratched at his head, looking at the cup. After getting an idea, he smiled brightly.

 

He grabbed the blanket off the floor and set it under the vase thingy so it could fall on the blanket and since the blanket was fluffy it wouldn’t break! He grabbed the cup and stepped back a few feet. He made sure to aim at the vase or close to it so it would fall. Once he was happy with the aim, he threw the cup and waited for the vase to fall. He could see the vase swaying back and forth and then watched it fall, but then he realized that the vase was falling too fast and he wasn’t sure it wouldn’t break anymore and he was internally freaking out.

 

Eren ran forward to try to catch the vase, but his little legs made it too late and the vase hit the edge of the fireplace and shattered right in front of his eyes. There was a plume of some weird gray stuff and he stared wide-eyed at the vase. He had the gray stuff all over his clothes and he quickly went to the glass to try to hide it from the blonde animal that was surely to punish him.

 

* * *

 

Erwin heard a crash from his room and he groaned. That little shit probably woke up. He had checked on him earlier and he had been so happy that the boy had been sleeping, but now.. Now he’d surely punish the boy.

 

Erwin walked into the living room and froze at the sight of the boy.. He could see the.. the urn that had his grandmother’s ashes in it! His parent’s were going to kill him and he was going to kill the stupid child!

 

“Eren! What the fuck! Get the hell away from the urn! Now!” Erwin yelled, glaring angrily at the brunette. He couldn’t fucking believe this! How did the boy even.. He saw the cup and the blanket and groaned in anger. This stupid stupid boy did it on purpose! This was definitely not okay. Erwin walked over to the boy and gripped his arm tightly, beginning to shake him.

 

Eren was so frightened. He didn’t know what to do. He had never seen someone so mad at him.. Not like.. Not like when those men hurt his mommy. Not when they’d yell at her and hit her. Not when they’d shake him and call him mean names. Eren couldn’t breathe. All he could do was tremble in fear and look at Ew-win wide-eyed. He hadn’t meant to mess up. He really hadn’t. He couldn’t help the loud sob he let out, nor could he stop the tears or the snot running down his nose. He didn’t know what to do. Would Levi dump him somewhere if he knew that he was a bad boy? Would Levi leave him?

 

“What the fuck do you have to say for yourself?! Jesus fucking… Oh my god! Eren you… You’re on time out, do you hear me?!” Erwin still shook the sobbing boy. He wouldn’t be manipulated by this little shit.

 

* * *

 

Levi was so tired. He had had a long day at work and he just wanted to see Eren and Erwin and relax. Fuck.. He really hoped they hadn’t killed one another. Levi walked up to the front door and let himself in, but he stopped at the entrance. He could hear Erwin yelling and if he was yelling at Eren.. He would fucking kill him. Shit.. He really would kill him.

 

He clenched his fists tightly and walked towards the voice. Once he made it to the living room. He stopped at the sight. Erwin had his hands on Eren and he was sobbing. He looked terrified. Couldn’t Erwin see that? Eren was covered in.. Were those fucking ashes?

 

“Erwin! Get your fucking hands off of him!” Levi shouted at Erwin, walking towards him to push him away from boy. He was so angry. Maybe it was Eren’s fault, but he wouldn’t allow Erwin to be some asshole. How dare he!

 

“Levi! Do you see what he did? He can’t just be a little shit and break things!” Erwin shouted back. He was tired of his boyfriend choosing the little child over him. He didn’t even know the kid! What if someone bad was looking for the kid? He wouldn’t allow his boyfriend to get hurt. He loved him too much to allow that to happen. “You need.. God.. Levi, you don’t even know him. You should take him to a damn orphanage!”

 

Levi rolled his eyes at the stupid shit Erwin was saying and turned to look the brunette over. “Eren, you need to breathe. I’m here. Please, just.. breathe. Look at me, Eren!”

 

Eren could see Levi, but it was too late. He could feel the edges of his vision getting blurry and he couldn’t breathe. He couldn’t get air into his lungs and he hated this feeling. What was happening to him? Was he going to die? When everything went black the last thing that went through his mind was, _Yup. I dead_.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loose ends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quite shitty and short update. Leave me thoughts or what you want to see happen because I've been stuck and I don't know where to go from here.. unless I fucking time skip a bunch, which I don't want to do.. Thnx.

“I don’t want to see you again. Seriously, Erwin. Get the fuck away from me,” Levi said tonelessly. The raven was standing next to the fireplace with his arms crossed, his eyes on the floor. He couldn’t even look at him. He was so fucking angry with the blonde.

 

Erwin was standing in front of him, his face screwed up in disbelief. Levi couldn’t seriously leave him, right? There was no fucking way that Levi would leave him for one mistake. Erwin reached out to grip Levi’s arm, he just wanted the teen close. He didn’t want to lose him. He loved him, maybe he had a stupid way of showing Levi, but he truly did.

 

“Don’t fucking touch me!” Levi shouted, yanking his arm away from the blonde’s grip. He took a few paces to the left, while he glared at Erwin. He was so fucking done with all of this bullshit. He’d rather be single than have to deal with all of this pointless drama. He turned around so his back was to the blonde and took a few deep breaths that he desperately needed, trying to roll the tension from his neck away.

 

“Levi please.. I seriously didn’t know. I didn’t mean to hurt him or scare him.. or.. You saw what he did.. He.. The fucking urn, Levi! I was just mad.. So fucking mad and I know now that I reacted wrong, but please.. Don’t do this to me,” Erwin knew Levi enough to know what the raven was thinking. He was going to fucking leave him and he couldn’t let that happen. He wouldn’t. “We’ve been together for over a year. Are you really willing to throw all of that away because of this?” Erwin asked desperately. He couldn’t lose the only person that brought happiness into his shitty life.

 

Levi spun around, forgetting his dumb breathing exercises to glare at the blonde who had the audacity to speak utter bullshit, “Are you trying to guilt trip me?” He stalked towards the blonde and stopped directly in front of him, “Our relationship meant so much to me, until you began acting like a possessive asshole and for what?!” Levi screeched, poking Erwin hard in the chest a few times as he spoke.

 

“Levi no.. No no no! You don’t understand, Le-!”

 

“No! You don’t fucking understand! You’ve been a rich dumbass your whole damn life! You don’t know anything about hardships! You have no goddamned clue!” Levi’s voice cracked. He could feel his stoic mask begin to crumble and he fucking hated it. He was supposed to be tough and indifferent. “Do you know how hard this is? I work almost every fucking day! I make minimum wage! I have to take care of a child! Who the fuck takes care of me?! Huh? Certainly not you!” Levi had his hands in his hair, tugging desperately at his locks because he was fucking breaking. “Have you once asked me if I was okay or if I needed help? Have you even tried getting along with Eren? If you had been watching him, he wouldn’t have broken your grandmother’s urn!” Levi wiped at his eyes, turning away from Erwin once more. He didn’t want Erwin to think he was weak, even though he really was. “Do you even care that I’m struggling with all of this? Fuck! Fuck you for making me cry like some fucking baby! I hate you Erwin Smith.. I fucking hate you!” Levi cried. He couldn’t believe this. He was so worried for his Eren and now he was about to lose his best friend.. his boyfriend.

 

“Levi.. I.. No.. You know what? You’re absolutely right. So fucking right.. I’m such an asshole,” Erwin sighed and made his way towards Levi, hesitantly reaching out to him. Once he had his hand on the raven’s shoulder and the teen didn’t pull away, he made sure to wrap Levi up in his arms tightly, squeezing him to his chest from behind. “Give me another chance. Let me prove to you that I’m worth loving. I promise that from now on I will help you.. I’ll get along with Eren as best as I can. Give me another chance. I’m begging you, Love.”

 

Levi sniffled, allowing Erwin to hold him. He needed this. He needed to feel comforted and maybe he was selfish, but he didn’t care. He was so exhausted and not just physically but mentally too. “Erwin.. I swear.. I fucking swear.. You.. This is your last chance. You hurt him or me in some way and I will kill you. I’m not kidding. I’ll fucking slit your throat in your sleep.”

 

“Oh my god, Levi.. Are you.. Are you serious? Thank you! Thank you so much! I promise you, you won’t regret this. I’ll prove my love to you and I’ll be the best damn boyfriend ever!” Erwin let out a breathy chuckle, giving Levi’s waist a squeeze. He couldn’t believe that Levi was actually willing to give him another chance. “I love you so much, Levi.”

 

“You have to make all of this shit up to Eren too. If he doesn’t like you Erwin.. You can’t visit me. We’d have to see one another without Eren being present and I don’t know if I’d be able to do that,” Levi spoke softly, leaning back into Erwin’s touch, looking at a random spot on the floor. He just wanted to go home and sleep with the little boy in his arms.

 

“I understand and I agree. I.. I fucked up. Do you think he’d still want to see me after all of.. all of this?” Erwin asked, his tone full of hope.

 

“No.. Not today. He needs to rest and I just don’t want you around him for a few days. Please just give him some time,” Levi whispered, tilting his head back to look up at Erwin.

 

“I understand,” Erwin smiled with hope, looking down at Levi. He was lucky. He had an amazing boyfriend who cared about everyone, even if he did hide it by trying to keep a blank face and act like an asshole. The blonde leaned down to press a kiss to his short boyfriend’s forehead, letting him go so he could head home with Eren. They both needed the rest and to spend time with one another.

* * *

 “You’re a fucking liar! You said she didn’t want me Kenny and this entire fucking time.. She had been sending me letters and money?” Levi shouted at Kenny, while he was trying to whip something to eat for himself and Eren.

 

“Oh, what do you care? She left you, just because she tried sending money to buy you, that doesn’t make her a good person,” Kenny scoffed from his leaning position against the wall, watching the angry teen slam down jars and aggressively add ingredients to two sandwiches rather than one.

 

“No. You’re right Kenny. But you’ve been stealing that money because it clearly states in the fucking letter that all of the money she’s been sending has been for me. And I haven’t seen one damn cent! What the hell do you spend the fucking money on?!” Levi turned to glare at Kenny. He was so damn pissed.

 

He had gotten home with Eren about an hour ago – yes, he had to carry the small boy home all the way from Erwin’s and after a while the kid got heavy. After he got home and made sure to tuck Eren into bed, he had found a letter addressed to him from an unknown address, but he would recognize that handwriting anywhere. The letter read as follows:

 

_My Dearest Levi, I’ve been sending you letters since I left and I get that you’re mad at me, but I don’t get why you’re not responding. I’ve sent over 40 letters already. At least tell me to fuck off so I don’t keep sending you letters and hoping that one day you’ll forgive me enough to reply. I know that what I did to you was wrong and I know that I left you and that’s probably why you hate me so much, but I never left you alone to rot, Levi. I’ve been sending you $10,000 once a month for what, three years now? I just want to know that you’re doing well and using the money for good things. Every time I call, Kenny won’t tell me anything about you. He won’t even tell me if you’re seeing anyone or need me in some way.. but I’m your mother and I worry. I’m going to keep sending you money until you turn eighteen. You’re never alone, I want you to know that and if you’re ever up for visiting me or allowing me to visit, please let me know. I desperately want to see you and get to know you once again. With lots of love, Kuchel Shadis._

“I’m your guardian, that money should have gone to me! You’re just a spoiled child that doesn’t deserve shit in this world and you know what? I know you're hiding a kid in here. We don’t take strays, Levi. So get rid of the thing or I’ll do it for you,” Kenny smirked as Levi whipped his head around to look at him in surprise.

 

“How the hell..? Don’t you touch him!” Levi snarled, his hands bunching up into fists. He would kill Kenny if he laid one of his nasty fingers on the boy.

 

“Oh? So.. You would mind if I sold him to the brothel down the street? He’s pretty, isn’t he? He’d make us such good money, Levi. Come on, you can’t seriously be so infatuated with the thing already? Just let some perv take him to fuck him as he pleases,” Kenny said, greedily thinking of the money that would surely come from selling the little boy with big exotic eyes.

 

“You’ve got to be kidding me!” Levi groaned. His uncle was crazier than he had thought! To even think that Levi, himself, would be into that nasty shit? Levi grabbed the sharp knife he had been using earlier to point it at his uncle, immediately walking in between his bedroom and his uncle. He wouldn’t let Kenny ruin this for him. There was no way in hell.

 

“Oh, what are ya gonna do with that nephew? Kill me?” Kenny chuckled, not believing that his weak nephew was actually challenging him. He’s killed so many men, men tougher than Levi will ever be. The kid had absolutely no chance.

 

“You’re not taking him and you’re not selling him. He.. I’ve been a guardian to him. I’m all he has and I’m not letting you have him,” Levi loosened his grip on the knife to spin it in his grasp, so the blade was backwards, for some reason he could put more of his strength forward when the weapon was held in that position.

 

“We’re seriously doing this, Levi? Because I’m not afraid to kill family. I’ve been doing it my entire life, what’s one less useless shit?” Kenny smiled, straightening up from his leaned position to pull the pistol out of his back pocket. Kenny never said he’d killed them playing fair. The teen wanted a fight, then the teen would get one.

* * *

 

Eren opened his eyes, to look around the room, while trying to wipe the sleep away from his eyes with his small fists. He could’ve sworn he had been at Erwin’s, so why was he in Levi’s bed? Had his stay at the teen’s house only been a dream?

 

Shouting and glass shattering against the hardwood floor on the other side of the door had the boy jumping out of bed and running to the door to see what was happening in the other room. His sleep and most importantly, the fact that Levi had told him many times before to always hide if they weren’t alone didn’t connect in his mind. All he could think about was protecting Levi. Levi was all he had and he wasn’t going to give that up, like he carelessly took his mother for granted and allowed her to perish before his eyes. _It would not happen again._

 

What Eren saw on the other side of the door had him freezing, what was happening in front of him seemed to go on in slow motion. All he could see was Levi on the floor with a man that looked quite a bit like Levi, probably his uncle, straddling the teens waist and punching him wherever he could manage. Levi was wheezing, coughing up blood, and what hurt Eren the most was that the man had somehow managed to break Levi’s arm again. The cast was in shreds on the floor and Levi’s arm was pinned at an awkward angle underneath the man.

 

Eren began to see red. All of the memories of his father beating him and his mother until they were too weak to even stand came rushing back. All of the times those bullies at school would push him down for being weird and too small for his age. All of those times his father would come home drunk and touch his mother in ways that he shouldn’t in front of a five year old rushed back. He was done being pushed around and looked at as a weakling. He wouldn’t let Levi get hurt like he allowed his mother to. He would protect Levi because Levi was all he had left and he loved the teen. He would protect what he loved from now on because even though he was still a child, he had already seen things no kid his age should ever see.

 

The brunette walked towards the knife on the floor and picked it up, he didn’t even give himself a chance to think because all he could think about was saving Levi. He began to stab the man over and over again until all he could hear was screaming. He wasn’t even sure if it was his own terrified screeching he heard or the man’s because his eyes were screwed shut and his hand kept moving rapidly. He could feel blood splatter all over his face and body, but once he had started, nothing seemed to stop the boiling rage he felt in that exact instant, not even Levi's screams.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I have a [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/erxnjagxr69) I also have an [Instagram](https://www.instagram.com/derangedxcosplays/) with wannabe cosplay. Check out my other fics: [The Silver Eyes From Next Door](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7654777/chapters/17429791), [Please Come Back](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7896739/chapters/18037789), and [A Family Affair](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8230219/chapters/18861493)


End file.
